The 1st Ever Hunger Games of Panem
by TheEpicAlienGirl
Summary: 24 tributes fight to the death for life, but only one can claim their life to keep. Who will it be? Let's find out... The cover picture is the Treaty of Treason, just to lesson the confusion of the words.
1. The Cornucopia

Bloodbath

Leslo Cinton D1

This clock is ticking down, but I'll take an early dismount. Then I'll be faster to win! I slowly raise my foot, should I? Definitely. I place my foot on the ground, I feel a bursting sensation. My feet go up, and then my head knocks off. It was a bomb so nobody would cheat. I'm gone now, I was such a fool! Oh well, maybe if I had waited… Nope, same outcome I guess.

Fellisberta Branie D3

That idiot from 1 just came off and blew sky high! Next to me is Chip, he says he'll kill me. Good luck with that! The gong sounds, we can go! I race in and find a bag, I grab a pair of spiked shoes that had been beside it, and then I grabbed a knife. I'm armed. The shoes slip on easily, and I look for a minute. Chip runs to me holding his sword wrong. Sorry buddy, you'd die anyway. I slit his throat when he came near. Sorry, we are all a sacrifice. He drops down, dead. I'll keep moving now; I don't want my end to be now. The right hand tunnel is calling my name, it's a maze.

Stormy Haywire D6

I'm with the careers. We're the main killers, but I just saw the tiny district 3 girl kill her district partner. Very harsh. I turn around suddenly, there's district 12 male with a sword, before I can react Ryan runs over with a sword and cuts his head off. Ryan nods to me then runs away. I feel something, I feel I love him. I think I did all along.

Camelia Willow D7

I run right into the cornucopia, all I need is a pack, but I can't find one. I feel something sharp hit me in the back of the neck. A knife, now I'm dead. With a knife in my neck.

"Come on Melly!" I can hear Reid; I'm coming to you little brother. Don't worry.

Brooklyn Hastings D8

I see Orion got a sword, well I did too. Let's finish this, I'll be on top. He races over, and slashes me across my neck, I'm fatally wounded, but I've got to kill the weasel. I stab him in the heart, he's dead. I will be in a minute. Soon, I'll have bled to death. Bye, it was a pleasure bullying you world.

Andy Hansen D9

! Big scary district 2, chasing me! Gotta run, gotta run! Oh, no, I tripped. I'm done for. Armor smiles maliciously, "You're gone, district 9." I close my eyes and accept fate. It was bound to happen. His sword comes down and my small head rolls away. Goodbye.

Kellen Hampson D10

I can see Chrystellie trying to find a weapon, and the careers are being killing machines. But I found a sword, easy enough. I should run right now because I'll be found. I find the left passage is calling me, so I ran through there. But so did District 5 lover boy. I think we could be allies, at least for awhile.

"Hey! District 6!" I call. He looks scared. So I drop my sword. Now he relaxes, so I walk up to him. "I'm Kellen, I was wondering if you wanted to be allies?" Please say yes, yes, yes…

"Okay." We walk off through the tunnels together, and then we see my district partner. He nods to me. I pull out my sword and cut off her head before she can respond, I whisper "Sorry." Then walk away.

Zoey Redbird D11

Harrison and I are sticking together. Right now we're in the bloodbath, looking for a pack and some weapons. He's looking for a weapon, then, I hear him. He's panicked. And scared, I run to him just as Spencer slits his throat. I moan a small bit, and sadly she notices me now. I hold my arms up in surrender. There's no use fighting her, she's too strong. She smiles, and then stabs my heart with one of her arrows. Oh, well, I'm with my dad now.

Noah Mallev D12

Oh my, the blood is immense out there. Oliver and I basically took a few things, and then ran. We got three backpacks, two swords, three daggers, 15 throwing knives, a travelling bow and arrows that came in a bag, and some brass knuckles. We got the motherload of weapons! And most came in our packs, the only things out were the swords and two daggers! We also got some food, and water. Which is needed. But more weapons really. I should teach him about rationing. So one meal today, later, way later.

A/N Hope you enjoyed my little friend, Bloodbath, everyone! We worked super hard! Sorry for the large amount of death, but death fascinates me. Hehehehehe. As of today all sponsor points are gone, as keeping track is very tiresome. I have a staff of one, who is permitted to virtually hit you. Remember that. Have a good time! Before I make you lose your mind…


	2. The Night of the Cornucopia

The Night of the Cornucopia

A/N I know, I'm wasting chapter space; but big whoop. This chapter is character building, so no deaths. Seeing how I just killed ten teens, this is fair. Every tribute will get one. Just to be nice…

Alexandrite Casseterin D1

We're all just standing around now. Some are cleaning weapons, others getting the camp set up. But then there's Stormy; she's absentmindedly searching a pack, and looking up towards the sky every few seconds. What? Does she have to find a bird or something?

Now, to sort myself out. I didn't think joining these guys would be bad, but now, now I want to run away. Far, and bust out, and find Citrine. Not be here, with deaths by my hand, and other issues that I wish would dissolve. Why did I volunteer again? Oh yeah, for Citrine. I wonder how she's coping with me as a murderer. She might hate me now, I would too. That makes me feel really guilty. Sorry Citrine.

Armor Hatteburg D2

Wow, that District 3 had some fight! She didn't join us, so now she's gonna be dead meat. I would go for District 12 as well, but Caesar has dibs. For his father I think. Anyways, I'm going to be victor. All others will have to fall, especially with the thought of the twins on my mind. And maybe mom returning, dad getting off all the spirits. That would be the perfect world, if only it were real.

Spencer Fields D2

Weapons to clean, camp to set up, tributes to hunt down. Am I the only one with their priorities straight? District 6 is the worst of the lot. She just sits there, aimlessly polishing a weapon while muttering, "I do. I love him." Over, and over again. If she wasn't so skilled at knives she would be gone right now. Just a flick of my wrist… But no, I'll wait until we no longer need her. Then, she's gone, the others will be too, as only one comes out, and that's me.

Fellisberta Branie D3

I killed someone, someone who was defenseless enough. I don't believe it. I wonder what my family thinks, better yet; that peacekeeper family. I served under them, and then left to the games. Now who is the unfortunate soul to work under them? Well, it isn't me anymore! This tunnel is long and winding, but I just felt the ground go down when I stepped on something. A trapdoor! I grope around for an opening, and then pull it up. Down there is a little room. It looks like some soldier barracks. It's completely made of rock, a carved lair. Very interesting, I should stay here for the night, keep it as camp. But I won't be staying there for the entire day. Just for a safe camp. There are four beds altogether. They probably expected alliances to form. Be prepared.

Caesar Soro D4

That miserable District 6 boy killed my kill! My perfect kill of District 12 male, and then the girl got away! And she was toeing the District 5 runt behind her! Oh, this is just a mockery, a mockery that will result in their deaths. Immediately.

Jasmine Sulu D4

Caesar's angry now, he's got that sinister look, and he's muttering bloody war. Not even a full day in the arena, and already he's going insane. He isn't my favourite person, but he's my alliance, if this breaks, then more than likely only one of us lives.

Oliver Toph D5

Noah's alright, she restrained herself and didn't kill anyone… yet. Right now she's setting up camp. We found a small forest area in the maze. Noah instructed me to sort the items into packs. Since we have three packs we split the weapons into two different ones, and the food goes in one. Right now Noah's doing about five different things; weaving branches together to make a shelter, scoping the area, keeping watch, hunting, telling me that she only needs one dagger, and probably more. But, she'll last long, and I'm glad she's my ally. I'd probably be dead on my own!

Aralia Taft D5

Wow, this arena is amazing! It's a maze, very cleverly made too. Too bad that it's designed to kill teenagers. I smell something, it smells shocking, and like an explosion. Technology! I'd know what it smells like; I worked with some for about 5 years! I run straight through the opening; it definitely is a tech room. There are screens all around, probably so I can see the sky from here, a bunk bed made completely of metal and spare parts for bombs and other contraptions. This room was meant for District 3 tributes, but District 5 is taking over!

Ryan Ohare D6

Wow, I protected Stormy. I vowed I would keep her alive at the expense of myself, I definitely will. But did she notice me during the bloodbath? Does she now return my feelings for her? I hope so. That's what I dream of. I'm afraid I'll have to get Kellen killed though, that's a shame. But we do what we need to do for love.

Stormy Haywire D6

Ryan. Why didn't I realize my feelings before? I love him, and now our love is doomed! I could try to leave the careers, but I don't know when. Maybe tonight, right when I'm on watch. I have the whole night for watch tonight, so I think I will. I just hope his face isn't in the sky, then I would just die.

Thorn Brawl D7

I got an ax, that's it. But that's all I need. I can defeat the tributes (sadly) and hunt the animals for food. It's perfect! Except for the killing part… Oh well, if I ever want to get home others will die. Specifically 23 others…

Correntine Inkstone D9

I survived the bloodbath. I don't believe it. I didn't think I'd make it this far. Unlike most others, I avoided the cornucopia, and went through the left tunnel. It's very interesting, it's a maze in here; literally. The walls are about 50 feet high, and very thick. I wouldn't try to scale them. No way on Earth would that happen! There isn't any roof, so then we can see who died I think.

Kellen Hampson D10

Wow, Ryan and I make a great team! We ran through a bazillion different twists, and then we found something incredible! We were exhausted, then we saw the special area; there was an impossibly tall tree with a ladder carved in. We both eagerly climbed up, and found a small tree house. With a see-through roof. They want something for us to see. We'll know later I guess. What's that? It sounds like the anthem of Panem, that time seems like now.

Noah Mallev D12

Ugh, the stupid anthem begins to play. What do they want now? Probably some sort of a gloating message. The seal vanishes, and then faces appear. D1 male (personally he was a huge idiot), D3 male (he was killed by tiny), D7 female, both D8s (some surprise), D9 male, D10 female, both D11s, and Shirley (no surprise). Wow, 10 tributes gone. That's almost half of us gone! Oh well, I'm still here. So is Oliver, but I don't think he'll last much longer.

A/N Hope you enjoyed my little night sky chapter! This was completely intentional that I wouldn't kill anyone, tho I wanted too…

* * *

**Stats**

District 1  
Male: Leslo Clinton (13) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl (dead)  
Killed by: Bomb  
Female: Alexandrite Casseterin (15) -ErisDistrict1  
Cornucopia 1 KILL

District 2  
Male: Armor Hatteburg (17) -PieRoxMehSox  
At cornucopia 1 KILL  
Female: Spencer Fields (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta  
At cornucopia 2 KILLS  
District 3  
Male: Chip Circuit (14) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed by: Fellisberta Branie  
Female: Fellisberta Branie (13) -me (newbie11)  
In Right hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks 1 KILL

District 4  
Male: Caesar Soro (14) -harry.y68 L  
In Cornucopia  
Female: Jasmine Sulu (18) -DreamlessYuki  
In Cornucopia

District 5  
Male: Oliver Toph (13) -LilMissSpike  
Forest Area With Noah Mallev  
Female: Aralia Taft (17) -backt0theburrow  
Tech Area

District 6  
Male: Ryan Ohare (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK With Kellen Hampson  
Left Tunnel; High-up Hideout 1 KILL  
Female: Stormy Silver Haywire (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK  
In cornucopia

District 7  
Male: Thorn Brawl (18) -harry.y68  
Location Disclosed  
Female: Camelia L. Willow (16) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Alexandrite Casseterin

District 8  
Male: Orion Hunther (14) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Brooklyn Hastings 1 KILL  
Female: Brooklyn Hastings (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta Bl DEAD Killed By: Orion Hunther 1 KILL

District 9  
Male: Andy Hansen (12) -Warhammer Pudding Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Armor Hattenburg  
Female: Correntine "Quartz" Inkstone (16) -LilMissSpike  
Left Passage

District 10  
Male: Kellen Hampson (18) -(no name)  
In Left Passage with Ryan OHare 1 KILL  
Female: Chrystellie Darllonel (14) -Iiveasifyouwilldietoday Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Kellen Hampson

District 11  
Male: Harrison Sidioth (12) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields  
Female: Zoey Redbird (18) -ladyyuuki16 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields

District 12  
Male: Shirley Bowen (16) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Ryan OHare  
Female: Noah Mallev (12) -me (newbie11)  
Forest Area With Oliver Toph

TOTAL DEAD: 10


	3. Day 2 of the Arena

Day 2 of the Arena

Spencer Fields D2

I killed two others, not enough. But what's most disappointing is that District 6 left while on guard last night! The next time I see her she's gone. I know that my rage will probably end badly, but for the other tributes. Not me, I'll be home . Safe and sound. The others will e home before me, but in a wooden box.

Fellisberta Branie D3

Wow, a bunch of tributes died yesterday! 10 other tributes, that was rough. I'm glad I survived though. Dying there would not be satisfactory for me or my family. Especially if I want to see them again, and turn over a new leaf. My stone barracks are comfortable, but I can't get too comfortable, or the gamemakers will unleash some nasty creature, or a nasty surprise. So, I should get moving. I climb up the ladder, and out into the maze. Light blinds me, but then a shadow comes running. It's another tribute! I pull out my weapons and brace myself. It's District 6! She's dangerous.

"NO!" She shouts. I don't let my guard down, but I feel slightly confused. She's a member of the killers' alliance! Wait a minute! –What's she doing away from them? Oh well, let's see what she wants.

"Please, Fellisberta, don't kill me. I make a mistake joining them, I'm looking for Ryan. Please, please help me." I stare at her for a minute; it would be easy to kill her. But, no. I won't. She could help me as well.

"Okay, alliance it is." She smiles the most dazzling smile I've ever seen, I like her. If we weren't in a fight to the death she'd be one of my best friends. Alliance is close enough. For now…

Oliver Toph D5

Noah just shot down two squirrel mutts! We're fed for now, for awhile anyway. I just sit there, joking to her for the crowd, anything to get sponsors. Then I see something; it's silver, and it's floating gracefully down from the sky. We have sponsors. Already? I thought it'd be later. I yell over to Noah, "Hey, Noah! We have a sponsor gift!" She looks over and yells at me to get it. I slowly get up, and walk over. It landed in a tree, so I quickly scaled the tree and grabbed it. It's a small camp kitchen! Which means we don't have to make a fire and attract attention! It's perfect!

Ryan Ohare D6

Kellen keeps running to the edge to see if there are any enemies coming. I'm afraid he's going to fall of sometime soon! I sure hope not…

"Hey, Ryan! I'm going to check again!" He's very paranoid, which can be good sometimes.

"Yeah, okay, just don't fall off!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" He runs out, and then I hear it. The scream, and then the crack from below. Either other tributes got guns, or Kellen just fell off and snapped his neck. I get up quickly, worried. I slowly got to the edge and take a peek down. It's Kellen, he definitely snapped his neck. He'll be dead in a matter of minutes. I climb down, and approach him. I take out my knife and slit his throat. Better that he dies quickly, then slowly and in agony.

Thorn Brawl D7

My ax is very helpful. So far it's gotten me food, and it cut down a door to some sort of a mine. It's just rocks, and there's a lantern for me to light. If only I could remember how to light a fire! Oh well, at least I'm safe here. For now anyway. What's that noise? It sounds like another tribute! I should get my ax ready… Too bad I cut down the door entirely…

Correntine Inkstone D9

There's an area in here! It looks completely made of rocks, it looks safe, but you never know if someone's in their. I should be careful, but it looks pretty safe, I'll go for it! I slowly walk in, and then I hear them. I don't try to stop it, or fight it. Only one comes out, and it won't be me. District 7 brings down his ax upon me. And then my canon fires, goodbye world. I loved you, but now's my time. I'm gone.

A/N Two deaths, as a suggestion from my staff. As you can see, I like to kill these tributes. Don't worry, I'll probably make more character building later. Probably… So stats are every second chapter. So enjoy my killings! Hahahahaha! As you can see, I'm insane…


	4. Day 3 of the Arena

Day 3 of the Arena

Armor Hatteburg D2

Man! That girl duped us! She left us, and now she's made an enemy of us. She will die! She is head of my kill list. Along with that teeny-tiny District 3, and that District 7. He's to strong for my liking, best to be rid of him. The others here are tough as well, but easily manipulated. So I'll stick with them to get back to Chad and Sparkle. Spencer keeps guard every second, probably waiting for that District 6 to come back, if that girl has a brain she'd never come back! But that's just my opinion…

Aralia Taft D5

I didn't really think I'd make it this far! But I'm going to win for Tyler! Nothing will stop me! Nothing! Right now I'm scrambling around to find food. I'm nearing a bend, this could be promising… I let out an intense scream. Muttations! A whole army of them! I guess the gamemakers and the audience got bored with me. But this could also mean food! -Or death… Let's go with food. I don't have anything but some sharp pieces of metal, like throwing knives. I throw one at a mutt, it bounces off. That's impossible! Oh well, back to running! The mutts are gaining, I can't let Tyler see me die. I have to win, and then go back to him. But it is now deemed impossible as a mutt tears off my head, and lets my blood splatter. At the sound of my canon they retreat, they got me. Sorry Tyler, I love you.

Stormy Haywire D6

Wow, before yesterday I never thought that I would be trusting a part of my life in a thirteen year-old. But she's tough, I'm surprised she didn't kill me. She showed me her little hideout, the gamemakers are up to something, making a hidden barrack. But we'll leave that a mystery. For now anyway… I hear something above us, it's probably a tribute.

"You or me, Felix?" She nods to me, guess I go up. I climb up stealthily even though she's quieter, and jump out. The person I see surprises me; it's Ryan. Before I tell myself to stop, I rush to him and squeeze him tight, then I give him a kiss on the lips. He looks surprised, but I'm surprised too. I didn't think I'd do that, but I love him.

"Hey Stormy, I see we share the same feelings now." He says with that cheeky grin.

"Yeah Ryan, I love you. But you might want to come to camp. There's someone you should meet." He just nods intensely, and follows me down. He looks shocked when Fellisberta came into the light. He looked like he was going to fallover! But then he dropped his weapon, and shook her hand. Peace for now.

Noah Mallev D12

We have sponsors! This feels amazing! But I don't think that it was the interviews, but my toughness in general. Grumpiness and anger are normally confused with toughness, which I can live with. Though this is a message, being early and all. It pretty much says, "Kill someone." I'll wait until I have to, then I will, and the sponsors will be dancing around in celebration. Oh, that would be fun to see!

A/N Hope you guys liked this! And I made it shorter, because apparently I'm long-winded. And maybe because I killed 12 others already, now 13! Woot, woot!

* * *

**Stats**

District 1  
Male: Leslo Clinton (13) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl (dead)  
Killed by: Bomb  
Female: Alexandrite Casseterin (15) -ErisDistrict1  
Cornucopia 1 KILL

District 2  
Male: Armor Hatteburg (17) -PieRoxMehSox  
At cornucopia 1 KILL  
Female: Spencer Fields (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta  
At cornucopia 2 KILLS

District 3  
Male: Chip Circuit (14) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed by: Fellisberta Branie  
Female: Fellisberta Branie (13) -me (newbie11)  
In Right hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks 1 KILL

District 4  
Male: Caesar Soro (14) -harry.y68 L  
In Cornucopia  
Female: Jasmine Sulu (18) -DreamlessYuki  
In Cornucopia

District 5  
Male: Oliver Toph (13) -LilMissSpike  
Forest Area With Noah Mallev  
Female: Aralia Taft (17) -backt0theburrow  
DEAD Killed By: Mutts

District 6  
Male: Ryan Ohare (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK With Kellen Hampson  
Right Hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Fellisberta Branie and Stormy Haywire 1 KILL  
Female: Stormy Silver Haywire (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK  
In Right Hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Fellisberta Branie and Ryan Ohare

District 7  
Male: Thorn Brawl (18) -harry.y68  
Abandoned Mine 1 KILL  
Female: Camelia L. Willow (16) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Alexandrite Casseterin

District 8  
Male: Orion Hunther (14) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Brooklyn Hastings 1 KILL  
Female: Brooklyn Hastings (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Orion Hunther 1 KILL

District 9  
Male: Andy Hansen (12) -Warhammer Pudding Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Armor Hattenburg  
Female: Correntine "Quartz" Inkstone (16) -LilMissSpike  
DEAD Killed By: Thorn Brawl

District 10  
Male: Kellen Hampson (18) -(no name)  
DEAD Killed By: Snapped Neck 1 KILL  
Female: Chrystellie Darllonel (14) -Iiveasifyouwilldietoday Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Kellen Hampson

District 11  
Male: Harrison Sidioth (12) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields  
Female: Zoey Redbird (18) -ladyyuuki16 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields

District 12  
Male: Shirley Bowen (16) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Ryan OHare  
Female: Noah Mallev (12) -me (newbie11)  
Forest Area With Oliver Toph

TOTAL DEAD: 13


	5. Day 4 of the Arena

Day 4 of the Arena

Caesar Soro D4

Today is my day! Because I've been allowed to go and catch my prize of tribute, and that means District 12, I'm coming for you. I know they went through the left hand tunnel, so I will go through there. I march through thinking evilly of what I'll do. Dad will be proud of me, maybe he'll notice me! Getting rid of District 12 is my goal, either I kill her, or she kills me. It's our final showdown.

Ryan Ohare D6

Wow, I didn't expect her to form an alliance with the little one, but I wouldn't want her with any other guy either. So Fellisberta was a good choice. But Stormy's going home, not me. I love her, but there's no way we can stay together. Right now she's curled up in the same bed, her head on my chest. She knows what I'm thinking, so we spend as much time together as possible. Fellisberta is taking out the small rations of food and hands me a bit of bread.

"I'll be back in a minute, can you get Stormy up?" She asks me. She goes up the ladder and comes down with four parachutes! We have sponsors! And lots by the looks of it. One was labeled Fellisberta, so it's hers, but the rest is to share. It's food! There's rice, and vegetables, and fruit, and meat. Wow, we're set for a month by Fellisberta rations, but I know she'll let us pig out a little bit. Time to wake Stormy! But I wonder what Fellisberta got…

Thorn Brawl D7

I killed someone two days ago, and I'm ashamed. How did that major alliance deal with it? Do they just shrug it off like a game? Or do they leave it to eat them alive? I don't know. I cleaned my ax with a cloth from the girl's clothes. She was pretty cute, and she didn't deserve this. No one does, but we were sucked into it, no going back now. I'll go back I hope, but I'll probably go insane first.

Noah Mallev D12

I just scaled a tree to get a good view and to hopefully get some food. Like squirrel mutts, or birds. Mockingjays are actually tasty, but only if you're surviving in the bush, otherwise I wouldn't voluntarily eat it.

"Noah!" Was that Oliver? He sounds like he's in trouble. I jump down the tree, landing on my feet. "Noah, Noah!" He sounds closer, but I hear another voice. It's most unpleasant, so I'll get rid of it! I run from the tree to see District 4 pick up Oliver, and slit his throat. I looked at him for a moment, then he spoke to me.

"Why hello, Noah. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"You killed my ally. You're so gonna pay!" He smiles wickedly and pulls out a sword. I pull out my brass knuckles and my sword. Why not make it fair? I motion with my hand for him to bring it on. He leaps at me, his face shows his fury of me surviving. But news flash bub, I'm going to last even longer. I dodge all his attacks, and give him a good punch in the gut. He falls backward from the blow I just delivered, he looks up at me, frightened. I say to him, "Good night, love." And I cut off his head. I pleased sponsors for now, so they can be happy. But soon they'll want more. And I'll have to deliver.

A/N Hope you enjoyed day 4! Next up; day 5! Woot, woot! I know you're all very excited for more to die, don't worry; I deliver.


	6. Day 5 of the Arena

Day 5 of the Arena

Jasmine Sulu D4

My district partner is gone, he died. That tiny twelve year-old beat him! I didn't really like him, but it might be saying I'm next. I sure hope not! But my alliance is getting edgy. There's 4 of us, and 5 other tributes. Apparently at final 8 the lasting tributes' families and friends get interviewed. I really want to make it til then, give my family hope. They know my chance isn't huge, but I can give them hope at least.

Stormy Haywire D6

The numbers are getting smaller, and smaller. One more tribute and we're then in final 8! That means out family and friends get interviewed, and then they're aired live to the whole of Panem. I would kill to see these interviews, which I pretty much will kill to see my family. But Ryan is my true love and either he dies, or I do for District 6 to have a victor. But then again maybe we'll both die, and District 3 will have a victor. She has a good chance.

Thorn Brawl D7

I'm just sitting here weeping about the deaths (manly I know), I don't feel like leaving; but I have to. So I reluctantly get up and leave. I go slowly, as my mind is still processing how may have died. 15 teenagers have died in 5 days, but there's going to be more, and I know it. The Capitol will not stop until 23 of us are dead. Wonderful. I am so lost in thought I barely notice the girl behind me, but I won't fight her. Her life is important I think, all I do is work. Besides she's 12 I think, I'm 18. Let her live a little longer. I nod and she looks stunned. "Kill me girl, kill me now." She nods hesitantly and she uses a dagger to stab my heart. "Thank you." I utter, unable to know if she heard of not. But now I'm dead, I'm sorry for the kill I made, and will hopefully be forgiven.

A/N Little tiny 12 year-old is on a rampage! I only did 3 because the I'm doing the interviews. So… yeah. Wish me luck, because the interviews are really tricky.

* * *

**Stats**

District 1  
Male: Leslo Clinton (13) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl (dead)  
Killed by: Bomb  
Female: Alexandrite Casseterin (15) -ErisDistrict1  
Cornucopia 1 KILL

District 2  
Male: Armor Hatteburg (17) -PieRoxMehSox  
At cornucopia 1 KILL  
Female: Spencer Fields (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta  
At cornucopia 2 KILLS

District 3  
Male: Chip Circuit (14) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed by: Fellisberta Branie  
Female: Fellisberta Branie (13) -me (newbie11)  
In Right hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Stormy Haywire and Ryan Ohare 1 KILL

District 4  
Male: Caesar Soro (14) -harry.y68 L  
DEAD Killed By: Noah Mallev 1 KILL  
Female: Jasmine Sulu (18) -DreamlessYuki  
In Cornucopia

District 5  
Male: Oliver Toph (13) -LilMissSpike  
DEAD Killed By: Caesar Soro  
Female: Aralia Taft (17) -backt0theburrow  
DEAD Killed By: Mutts

District 6  
Male: Ryan Ohare (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK With Kellen Hampson  
Right Hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Fellisberta Branie and Stormy Haywire 1 KILL  
Female: Stormy Silver Haywire (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK  
In Right Hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Fellisberta Branie and Ryan Ohare

District 7  
Male: Thorn Brawl (18) -harry.y68  
DEAD Killed By: Noah Mallev 1 KILL  
Female: Camelia L. Willow (16) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Alexandrite Casseterin

District 8  
Male: Orion Hunther (14) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Brooklyn Hastings 1 KILL  
Female: Brooklyn Hastings (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Orion Hunther 1 KILL

District 9  
Male: Andy Hansen (12) -Warhammer Pudding Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Armor Hattenburg  
Female: Correntine "Quartz" Inkstone (16) -LilMissSpike  
DEAD Killed By: Thorn Brawl

District 10  
Male: Kellen Hampson (18) -(no name)  
DEAD Killed By: Snapped Neck 1 KILL  
Female: Chrystellie Darllonel (14) -Iiveasifyouwilldietoday Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Kellen Hampson

District 11  
Male: Harrison Sidioth (12) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields  
Female: Zoey Redbird (18) -ladyyuuki16 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields

District 12  
Male: Shirley Bowen (16) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Ryan OHare  
Female: Noah Mallev (12) -me (newbie11)  
Left Tunnel 2 KILLS

TOTAL DEAD: 15


	7. Family & Friends Interviews

Family and Friends Interviews

**Citrine Casseterin D1**

My sister's made it so far! I'm so proud of her! But there are still 7 other tributes, and a nasty arena. If my sister doesn't win I don't know what I'll do, cry no doubt. Uh, oh, there's a knock on the door. We said later, when Mom and Dad are back from work. Not now, when it's just me! Oh, well, it's time to do Alexandrite proud!

"Hello." I greet casually. If I can help Alexandrite in any way, it'd be now.

"Hello, Citrine. I'm Florindie. The interviewer, I'm here to speak to you." I gape at her, her hello sounded more like 'ollio' But I smile and invite her in, offering her some refreshments, but she declines them all. Oh well, our food isn't their food.

"So Citrine, how's it feel to see your sister fight so successfully?" She asks intently.

"Well, it's frightening, but reassuring. Telling me that she'll come home."

"I truly hope she does come home, as many people love her. No, adore her." She looks to me a moment, and then grins. "Is her success a surprise to you?"

"No, not at all. I would've been surprised if she didn't! Even if she does die she'd get her revenge."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. But she still loves me with no end; otherwise I'd be the one in that arena!"

"Yes, that's true. Thank you for your time. Can you tell me where to find your parents?"

"The fashion shop, two blocks east, the red building."

"Thank you darling."

"Welcome." She stands and rushes out the door, to go and disturb my parents.

**Larissa Fields D2**

I'm not surprised she volunteered. She is one tough girl, and gives one heck of a fight! I'm cheering for her the whole way through. And I just know that she'll be the one to be bound back to their district, and be full of everlasting riches! I'd bet my life on it!

I open the door and sit outside on the patio out front. Mom's at work, so my interview's first. Their van pulls up, and some horrid looking woman jumps out, along with a camera crew of course. I wave her over and motion to the seat next to me. She lightly nods and sits down. She doesn't introduce herself; she just smiles and begins to long-windedly greet me. I smile kindly and reply with the sweetest answer she'll get; "I love you outfit!" She just gives a tinkly laugh and compliments me on mine. Oh well, good enough start.

"So, Larissa, what do you think of Spencer's progress?" She asks me. I grin stupidly.

"I think her progress is amazing! We all knew shed get this far. Why, I would bet my life on it!"

"You would? Shall we?"

"Yeah!" She's not going to hold me to it, right? She better not, then mom would e heartbroken!

"I am so sorry Larissa, but we have to go. We still need the rest of her family and friends. So goodbye and we'll cash in on that bet later…" I nod meekly at that, oops.

**Sparkle Hatteburg D2**

My big brother left us to the horrors of the games. I lost all happiness when the games began. With him killing that defenseless District 9 boy made me tremble with anger but then I forgave him when in the corner of the screen I saw him hugging the locket we gave him. I miss him, without him dad takes it all out on us! When Armor was here he would defend us! But he's gone now, off to defend himself. A woman walks in accompanied by dad. He's smiling and laughing since the camera's rolling, but when he sees us his smile gets brighter.

"Sparkle, Chad, come join us!" He beckons, but we go. We want to show the best for Armor. Dad chats with her as Chad and I nod and smile. That's what we were informed to do. Good luck Armor, but come save us soon.

**Rogner Branie D3**

My beloved daughter, I messed up selling you. Now you're in an arena where there's only two ways out; as one of the 23 dead, or the sole survivor. Please, come back to me, so I can make things right again. I loved her, but money got the best of me, if I could redo that moment I would. That peacekeeper would have earned himself a heavy slap, and a good ol' whooping, but of course I was stupid. I left you to be treated as a slave, I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I know you can't hear me, but, I love you.

"Why hello, Mr. Branie. Would you mind speaking with me?" I see the ugliest creature ever, definitely Capitol.

"Why of course, miss. I assume this is for me little Felix?"

"Why of course it is sir, we're going 'round to all the families." I give a small nod and beckon them in. But I don't stop at the small family area; I take them to the backyard. And then I show them the huge tree, engraved on it is a small poem just for Fellisberta;

_"We love you,_  
_Yet we cast you out,_  
_You loved us,_  
_Yet we set a blind eye,_  
_You were taken away,_  
_And now, we pay."_

We had all signed it, if she dies, we blame ourselves.

"Wow, sir, this is just a beautiful poem. Who is the poet?"

"Me." She looks stunned, as if I just slapped her. I might if she doesn't stop that idiotic look she's giving me.

"Now, I must be going dreadfully sorry." She gives me a sorry smile, but she isn't sorry, she's afraid. This poem could be rebellious. But remember who started the tech rebellion and never got caught? That's why this poem fits her, and why it will make us feel sorrowful, and yet; hopeful. She will return, and when she does I'll never let her go.

**John Sulu D4**

I should be at the butcher shop; distracted from losing my daughter. But no; I have to be here, in my best clothes, talking to some stranger about my daughter's current situation. They're here right now, I got them to go on about what they think of my daughter. The woman's first words were; "She's very beautiful, and sweet, and charming….." But after that I tuned her out, adding the occasional "mmhm", "I agree.", and "Yes, completely, thank you for coming." But of course she still goes on. Then she says to me, "I wish your daughter the best of luck." Then leaves. Thank whoever made that happen! She was really getting on my nerves! Sheesh!

**Blondina Haywire D6**

My little Stormy's fighting to the death, which doesn't surprise me that she got this far. But what does surprise me is her choice of alliances. First she goes with the killer group, then she joined up with this little District 3, who killed her own district partner! Now she's with Ryan. But their romance was forseen, at least by me. A seamstress is very observant, so I saw it almost right away, But Stormy only sees it now, oh well.

"Oh, Blondina, you simply must become a stylist for next year's games! Your work is simply wonderful." That woman walks around the seamstress shop I co-own with Mrs. Ohare. She picks up my latest work; it's meant for spirit night. Or known by the kid as Halloween. It's of a robot, perfectly shaped, and made entirely of fabric and metal.

"Why thank you, I'll think about it." She shows me the votes on how many think that Stormy would win; 60%! That's more than I figured anyway. My face must show it as she laughs, and continues.

"Of course your daughter has a huge chance, but she could still be thrown down." She sees my look of pure horror, and grins. "Goodbye." She just gets up, and walks off. My mouth is still hanging open, better close it.

**Connaline Ohare D6**

I'm glad Ryan finally chased down Stormy's love, and then got it. But now he's in such a pickle; either win and lost the love of his life, or die and be gone. But I encourage him to do what he feels is right, I love him, but I've learned of how to let go.

"Connaline, please tell me how long this romance has gone on for." Oh, I forgot she was here.

"Ryan has always loved Stormy, she only realized it now." That is the nicest I'll be…

"Yes, but why does he love her?"

"They have been best friends since forever ago, and then Stormy got beautiful, and she truly started to change. She was happier, brighter, cheerier, and he was stricken with love."

"Ah yes, I see." She stares for a moment, then gets up. And leaves. Good, it smelled like death in here. Yech!

**Zelia Marblin D12**

Noah's my best friend, and she's fighting. She's killed two, but they had it coming. I heard in her interview that she broke a peacekeeper's nose for Hob. I wish I had been there, to give her support. But I'd be in her way. She will come back to us, but Head Peacekeeper Soro won't be too happy about that… Oh well, that's the life of the undiscovered rebel.

"Zelia, some people are here to see you!" Speak of the devil.

"Send them up, mom!" I yell to her. She talks to them for a minute, then they thunder up the stairs. It's the interview crew, I didn't expect them to come see me.

"Hello, Zelia." The lady greets, but it sounds like she's talking to a two year-old.

"That would be me, Noah's best friend." I flash a brilliant smile, and try not to laugh. I'm going to be as dramatic as them, in my own mocking way.

"Ah yes, your brother was Hob, Noah mentioned him. Her breaking the peacekeeper's nose for him is what got her most of her sponsors. They were surprised she's do that, were you?"

"Oh no, I wasn't really. That peacekeeper had been the one to kill dear sweet Hob, and Hob really enjoyed Noah. So of course she did him a favor, erasing any debt." I should use my fake Capitol accent, but that'd be a little too far.

"Good night, and happy Hunger Games!" She signs off, gives me the evil eye and leaves. When she's halfway down the stairs I stick my tongue out in her direction. She'll never know…

A/N Hope you enjoyed this lovely thing called interviews, I know they were interesting to right… Althug


	8. Day 6 of the Arena

Day 6 of the Arena

**Spencer Fields D2**

We all stare at each other, it's time to break. But we're not going "Bye!" And walking in opposite directions, no, we're fighting to the death. All of us. We stand in a circle, then we all break out in war. I threw my knife at Alexandrite, who was too busy with Jasmine to notice. It found its target, and she fell to the ground, dead. Then Jasmine lunges at a new opponent; Armor. He doesn't notice as he's trying to run away. She takes her sword and swipes his head clean off. Now it's just me and Jasmine. She pulls out her sword, I take out mine. We spar for five minutes, then I feel cool steel press against my stomach. She got me, right in the heart. Now I'm dead from this world, so close!

**Fellisberta Branie D3**

My allies are love birds who tend to ignore me. So, I'll just leave them. The killer pack just separated, so it'd be best now. I open up my pack and shove in some food rations, an water. I won't be coming back. I get up, and tell them, "I'm going on patrol." They just nod their heads and I leave. Goodbye. But, I'm going to be good and give them some light. They'll need it. I'm so sorry, Stormy you were my model, my hero, but now it's time to be me. Hope you understand.

**Noah Mallev D12**

I just heard 3 canons boom. The killers separated. That was easy to tell. Now there's only 5 tributes left, and I'm one of them. I'm proud of myself, but what if this arena drives me insane? It very well could.

A/N Making it short and sweet, because there's a whopper coming next!

* * *

**Stats**

District 1  
Male: Leslo Clinton (13) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl (dead)  
Killed by: Bomb  
Female: Alexandrite Casseterin (15) -ErisDistrict1  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields 2 KILLS

District 2  
Male: Armor Hatteburg (17) -PieRoxMehSox  
DEAD Killed By: Jasmine Sulu 1 KILL  
Female: Spencer Fields (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta  
DEAD Killed By: Jasmine Sulu 2 KILLS

District 3  
Male: Chip Circuit (14) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed by: Fellisberta Branie  
Female: Fellisberta Branie (13) -me (newbie11)  
In Right hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Stormy Haywire and Ryan Ohare 1 KILL

District 4  
Male: Caesar Soro (14) -harry.y68 L  
DEAD Killed By: Noah Mallev 1 KILL  
Female: Jasmine Sulu (18) -DreamlessYuki  
In Cornucopia 2 KILLS

District 5  
Male: Oliver Toph (13) -LilMissSpike  
DEAD Killed By: Caesar Soro  
Female: Aralia Taft (17) -backt0theburrow  
DEAD Killed By: Mutts

District 6  
Male: Ryan Ohare (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK With Kellen Hampson  
Right Hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Fellisberta Branie and Stormy Haywire 1 KILL  
Female: Stormy Silver Haywire (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK  
In Right Hand Tunnel; Hidden Barracks w/ Fellisberta Branie and Ryan Ohare

District 7  
Male: Thorn Brawl (18) -harry.y68  
DEAD Killed By: Noah Mallev 1 KILL  
Female: Camelia L. Willow (16) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Alexandrite Casseterin

District 8  
Male: Orion Hunther (14) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Brooklyn Hastings 1 KILL  
Female: Brooklyn Hastings (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Orion Hunther 1 KILL

District 9  
Male: Andy Hansen (12) -Warhammer Pudding Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Armor Hattenburg  
Female: Correntine "Quartz" Inkstone (16) -LilMissSpike  
DEAD Killed By: Thorn Brawl

District 10  
Male: Kellen Hampson (18) -(no name)  
DEAD Killed By: Snapped Neck 1 KILL  
Female: Chrystellie Darllonel (14) -Iiveasifyouwilldietoday Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Kellen Hampson

District 11  
Male: Harrison Sidioth (12) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields  
Female: Zoey Redbird (18) -ladyyuuki16 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields

District 12  
Male: Shirley Bowen (16) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Ryan OHare  
Female: Noah Mallev (12) -me (newbie11)  
Left Tunnel 2 KILLS

TOTAL DEAD: 19


	9. Day 7 of the Arena

Day 7 of the Arena

**Jasmine Sulu D4**

I made it this far, so I can make it home. I WILL make it home. To my dad, we'll be rich. And live in the victors' village. Yes, that's what I want. Right now I'm keeping camp in the cornucopia where my old alliance stayed. But tomorrow I'm going tribute hunting. These games ban only have one victor, and that's me.

**Head Gamemaker Multor Granga**

Those District 6s are getting boring, all they do is kiss and snuggle. Time for some action!

"Galinda, release the armadillo mutt!" I demand, this power feels great!

"Yes sir" She replies weakly.

The mutt springs out on them, but their weapons are in the other corner. This is a good show! They break apart, and then they see my little creature, the girl has the sense to jump up the ladder, but the boy stands there. Then the mutt leaps at him, he's dead. Then the girl screams, a tribute comes from behind. I think it's District 4, oh well. That was fun…

**Noah Mallev D12**

I hear screaming, so it's the other direction then. I race through, if my count id correct there are now only three tributes left. Me, and two others. I'm hoping the two others kill each other, so then I'd be victor. But that won't be happening. I keep running, I want to find the cornucopia soon. That's where District 4 would most likely be.

A/N Yes, yes, I know. Very short, but a whopper's coming up. 3 left! Who knew this would last so long! Hehehehehe, sarcasm.


	10. Day 8 of the Arena

Day 8 of the Arena

**Jasmine Sulu D4**

I hear something moving around. I should get ready for it, but no; whatever they throw at me is easily dealt with. I can destroy it without hesitation. Including other tributes. –Wait, I'm a murderer! That isn't me, I can't live with that… But, but I must. Dad needs me, he just lost mom, he can't lose me too. Focus! Something long –and sharp- flies out of the passage. An arrow, I should dodge now, but I'm not quick enough. The arrow enters my skull. But I don't die immediately. I know my killer; District 12. Caesar was right, she should have died right away. But now, she killed me. My canon fires, and I depart this world. Sorry dad, I couldn't come back. I'm a murderer.

**Fellisberta Branie D3**

A canon fired, which means it's only me, and one other. We'll probably survive today. Then the gamemakers will herd us together, and demand we fight. Whoever just died; thank you. Now I might see my family again.

**Noah Mallev D12**

I just killed one of the largest contenders in these games, and I feel terrible. It wasn't her fault that she was pulled here, but I'll make sure that the victor –whoever that may be- will burn the Capitol to the ground, or at least try. We were sucked into this stupid arena, and now someone has to stop this, so no one else suffers this as well. It's me and District 3, game on.

A/N I guess you all know what's next. So stay tuned folks, the end is near! I guess I should tell you that all deaths were random (picked from a hat), and that I AM NOT BIASED! And, the victor was determined from their votes that they got. Which were on a random question via PM for some random friends of mine.

* * *

**Stats**

District 1  
Male: Leslo Clinton (13) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl (dead)  
Killed by: Bomb  
Female: Alexandrite Casseterin (15) -ErisDistrict1  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields 2 KILLS

District 2  
Male: Armor Hatteburg (17) -PieRoxMehSox  
DEAD Killed By: Jasmine Sulu 1 KILL  
Female: Spencer Fields (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta  
DEAD Killed By: Jasmine Sulu 2 KILLS

District 3  
Male: Chip Circuit (14) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed by: Fellisberta Branie  
Female: Fellisberta Branie (13) -me (newbie11)  
In Right hand Tunnel 1 KILL Final 2

District 4  
Male: Caesar Soro (14) -harry.y68 L  
DEAD Killed By: Noah Mallev 1 KILL  
Female: Jasmine Sulu (18) -DreamlessYuki  
In Cornucopia 2 KILLS

District 5  
Male: Oliver Toph (13) -LilMissSpike  
DEAD Killed By: Caesar Soro  
Female: Aralia Taft (17) -backt0theburrow  
DEAD Killed By: Mutts

District 6  
Male: Ryan Ohare (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK  
DEAD Killed By: Armadillo mutt 1 KILL  
Female: Stormy Silver Haywire (16) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK  
DEAD Killed By: Jasmine Sulu

District 7  
Male: Thorn Brawl (18) -harry.y68  
DEAD Killed By: Noah Mallev 1 KILL  
Female: Camelia L. Willow (16) -angelwolf2929 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Alexandrite Casseterin

District 8  
Male: Orion Hunther (14) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Brooklyn Hastings 1 KILL  
Female: Brooklyn Hastings (16) -District12KatnissandPeeta Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Orion Hunther 1 KILL

District 9  
Male: Andy Hansen (12) -Warhammer Pudding Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Armor Hattenburg  
Female: Correntine "Quartz" Inkstone (16) -LilMissSpike  
DEAD Killed By: Thorn Brawl

District 10  
Male: Kellen Hampson (18) -(no name)  
DEAD Killed By: Snapped Neck 1 KILL  
Female: Chrystellie Darllonel (14) -Iiveasifyouwilldietoday Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Kellen Hampson

District 11  
Male: Harrison Sidioth (12) -TEAMPEETATEAMFINNICK Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields  
Female: Zoey Redbird (18) -ladyyuuki16 Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Spencer Fields

District 12  
Male: Shirley Bowen (16) -me (newbie11) Bl  
DEAD Killed By: Ryan OHare  
Female: Noah Mallev (12) -me (newbie11)  
Left Tunnel 3 KILLS Final 2

TOTAL DEAD: 22


	11. Final Showdown Day 9 of the Arena

-Final Showdown- Day 9 of the Arena

**Noah Mallev D12**

This is the final day. I'm going back, or my personal rebellion has ended. But District 3 could carry it on for me, I've observed her actions before the games; she was glaring at the president when he spoke during opening. She clearly hates him, and she showed it to me. The passage around me disintegrates, and I fall, I fall into an arena. A smaller one. But it's made completely of aging stone. There's District 3, waiting for me. She has her deadly shoes on, and her knife is tied to her belt. It seems she has been collecting off of dead tributes; as she has a sword strapped to her back, brass knuckles, and worst of all; in her hand she holds a long, golden, triplehead spear. She smiles to me, I smile back. We know only one comes out, but who will it be? We both know that it's a miracle we survived, but who could make it all the way?

"Hi, rebel." She greets.

"Hey, family lover. Great day today, huh?"

"Yeah." She agrees. We lock eyes for a moment, then in the sky is written 'Fight now! And please, stop stalling.' I point to the sky and laugh, she does too. We begin our stances and the message disappears. I know everyone at home is waiting intently, others about to cry. I pull out Thorn's ax, and lunge at her. She ducks and collides her fist with my face, the brass knuckles pack quite a punch. I laugh it off, better die happy, then upset. She smiles for a moment, then plunges the golden spear into my heart. She whispers, "Sorry, I didn't want this to happen." Then takes it out. I smile to her as the world fades, sorry Zelia. But Hob and I are here, don't worry, we're safe. You are too.

**Fellisberta Branie D3**

I did it. I don't believe it. I won, out of 24, I am the lone survivor. But that comes with a burden, the weight of the games crashed down on me. I killed people, two to be exact. The arena fills with trumpet sounds, and a voice rings loud and clear, "Ladies and gentlemen, you victor of the 1st Hunger Games; Fellisberta Branie!" I don't smile, I cross my arms. Noah's lifeless body haunts my mind, infiltrating every corner of it. She was nice to me, she smiled. And I killed her. But I'll see my family again, that's all that matters. I smile for the cameras from this newfound though; I'm going to see my family again. That peacekeeper family will be shocked, but I'll laugh in their faces. A hovercraft lowers a ladder and I grab hold. They take out my tracker (which hurt), and then I pass out as they inject my arm with something.

**A/N** So, the votes had been tallied. I had asked 5 people, only 5. And I got the results; Rebel: 1, Family Lover: 4. Well, thanks for reading, but there'll be more. You can be sure of that… The tiny District 3 won, no fighting it! No complaints wanted, and all will be _ignored_. Seeya next chapter!


	12. After the Arena

After the Arena

**Fellisberta Branie**

I just woke up, and I'm still groggy, but I don't remember looking like this! My skin is darker than before, and the tips of my hair are died golden, which goes well with my black hair. But I know what it means; my golden spear. The one I got in a parachute. I don't know if they did anything else, but I hope not. I liked how I looked before all this. Before I became a murderer. My escort comes in all bubbly, with an excited stylist behind.

"Why, hello Fellisberta. Congratulations on becoming victor!" My stylist stands behind, his grin from ear to ear. He doesn't like me, he likes the fame he'll get for being my stylist.

"Um, thanks Lark. Why am I changed?"

"You're changed because you need to fit in with our people. You're a celebrity now, you needed to look like one." I stare for a minute, but then he giggles and adds, "You didn't see all of you yet." My stylist pulls out a mirror, and I walk over.

My eyes, they changed my eyes to the same gold colour. They even erased my freckles! I rather liked my freckles, but I guess they didn't. I look completely different, at least it's only a tan skin colour, and not pitch black or something like that.

My stylist hands me a dress bag. "Put it on." He says roughly. I nod and they leave me for some privacy.

It's a gorgeous golden dress, and it's wonderfully made. The dress has an angled neckline, and has 2 inch straps as sleeves. I slip into it, the cool material feels nice on my skin. The skirt swishes slightly as I move, but the pattern is amazing. It's not related to my victory in the least (excusing the colour), it's a simple line with the occasional star attached, like a string of stars. Next come the shoes; golden flats. They're quite simple.

Now I'm done, so I step out into the hallway, and walk over to the lounge.

"Stunning dear. I turn to see the peacekeeper I used to serve, he's now my guard. This could be dangerous. I look him up and down, he's grinning, but I know he's furious inside. I survived, and he hates it. "You're being waited for at the interview stage." He says in a uniform way.

He leads me through the training center, and he shows me the entrance. I walk up, and he disappears. My escort smiles to me, and says, "You're one in 3 seconds." I count down, then walk on. The crowd cheers for me, I'm a celebrity now.

"Welcome, Fellisberta. Great to see you again!" Himin greets, he sure is in a good mood, oh well, everyone is.

"Hello, Himin. Good to be back! Hi everyone!" I wave to them all. They go nuts for me, even though they can't figure that I hate them all.

"Fellisberta, how does it feel being victor?" Great, he asks the big one first. Better be funny, that's why they love me.

"Well, it feels like I beat those ducks, if you know what I mean!" The crown laughs along to Himin's tinkly one.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're still the funniest girl around! Now, let's play back these games' greatest moments. This year's story; Frienship!" The crowd no longer laughs, they just watch. I can't watch, but I have to. I can't seem weak to them, especially as victor. Then the dreaded part comes; me vs Noah. The crowd watches intently, I want to cry. Especially when my spear enters her heart, and her smile appears. But at least they cut out my frown they show my smile instead.

The story is over, and the audience claps insanely. I'm told goodbye (at long last), and leave the stage. My escort walks me back up, and tells me to change into the clothes laid out for me. Black cargo pants, and a gold shirt. Of course.

I change and he leads me out, the fans of mine all brought cameras, and the flashes engulf me. I panic; it's Noah, she's using light to distract me. Then kill me. But then I tell myself, "No, stay calm. Noah's gone." And pinch myself, an action that goes unnoticed. Then I'm loaded onto a train, headed straight for District 3; my home and family.


End file.
